SECRETS
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Spoilers Saison 4] Alors que Shinddha erre sur ses terres natales désormais désertes, le comportement étrange de Mani le Double va finir par attiser sa curiosité. Que cache vraiment le mystérieux elfe ?


_Coucou ! Petit texte écrit comme ça parce que j'avais besoin de drama. J'espère que ça vous plaira :D Merci à Lyria pour les idées :3 **Attention, quelques spoilers sur la dernière saison !** N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous plaît et à partager ce texte ensuite si vous le désirez !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation préalable est interdite.

 **SECRETS**

Shinddha Kory errait sur les terres désertes de son enfance depuis quelques heures maintenant. Troublé après des retrouvailles dans un territoire inerte, sans vie, inaccueillant, il s'était enfermé dans un silence fatigué, dont personne n'arrivait à le faire sortir. Les heures passant et la situation n'évoluant que peu, les aventuriers avaient décidé de monter un camp sur place, afin de laisser du temps à l'archer.

Éclairés par un feu ravivé par Balthazar quelques secondes plus tôt, ses amis l'observaient déambuler, le visage fermé. Le mage culpabilisait de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs pendant tout le voyage, tout en réparant l'armure de Grunlek récemment abîmée par un garde de Kirov, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier cherchait à remonter le moral des troupes, occupé à la confection d'une tarte aux pommes. Couchée à ses pieds, Eden le dévisageait avec des yeux brillant, les oreilles plaquées sur la tête, dans le secret espoir d'avoir elle aussi sa part du butin. Après tout, elle avait été contrainte de prendre un bain suite au récent massacre qu'elle avait commis et qui avait sali sa fourrure blanche. Elle avait râlé pour la forme et même mordu Balthazar qui l'avait traînée de force dans la rivière. Et maintenant elle attendait sa récompense.

Enfin, à l'écart du groupe lui-aussi, Mani était assis sur un rocher, genoux repliés contre lui, surveillant l'étendue verte s'étalant devant lui. Son visage fermé indiquait une intense réflexion dont même Clem, sa fidèle compagne poilue n'arrivait à l'en détourner. La bestiole passait sous les doigts de son propriétaire toutes les deux minutes, visiblement outrée du peu d'attention qu'il lui accordait. Le regard vide tourné vers le puits, il songeait à des événements lointains, remontant presque à une autre vie. Il fut surpris par l'arrivée de Shinddha à ses côtés, qui s'installa tout près de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment sans prononcer un mot, profitant du calme de la forêt. Puis le demi-élémentaire décida d'engager la conversation, surpris par le silence inhabituel de l'elfe le plus insupportable de la région.

« Tout va bien ? »

Mani ne bougea pas, se contentant d'un soulèvement d'épaules en guise de réponse. Clem, énervée, bondit sur les genoux de Shin pour se faire câliner. Le demi-élémentaire, tout d'abord réticent, finit par gratter le dos de l'arachnide du bout du doigt. Si cela pouvait faire sortir son compagnon de son mal-être... Mais même l'effort qu'il fournissait n'attira pas l'attention de celui-ci.

« Mauvaise journée ? continua Shin, un peu inquiet. Balthazar a encore dit quelque chose de désobligeant ?

\- Non, soupira l'elfe. C'est... autre chose. »

L'archer se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Les devinettes, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Le fonctionnement de son compagnon de voyage lui échappait encore. Mani avait une manière bien à lui de dire les choses. C'était à eux d'interpréter par la suite. Ce dernier finit par tourner la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils en remarquant son araignée, les pattes en l'air, visiblement heureuse de se faire papouiller.

« C'est encore pour...

\- Non, ce n'est pas Nina cette fois. C'est autre chose. »

Shinddha, confus, se mit alors en doute. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il savait que l'elfe lui accordait une grande confiance et il craignait de l'avoir déçu. C'est qu'il s'était attaché à l'omniprésence de Mani près de lui, y compris dans les endroits les plus intimes. Il se souviendrait longtemps de ce moment où, alors qu'il se baignait, il s'était soudainement retrouvé face à face avec Mani, apparu de nulle part. Il avait hurlé de terreur et les avaient gelés tous les deux dans le lac sous la panique, les condamnant à cinq longues heures d'attente le temps que Balthazar fasse fondre tout ça en les sermonnant comme des enfants de trois ans. Ce souvenir lui arracha un petit sourire.

« C'est à cause de moi ? demanda doucement le demi-élémentaire.

\- Oui. »

La réponse n'avait pas été sèche. Une pointe de tristesse pointait même dans ce simple mot. Le demi-élémentaire plissa les yeux et rapprocha son visage de celui de l'elfe. Des traces rougeâtres qui semblaient avoir été effacés à la hâte marquaient ses joues dans la faible luminosité de la lune. Shin ouvrit la bouche.

« Oui, répondit Mani tristement, avant même qu'il ne pose la question. »

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mani pleurer et il était complètement impuissant, incapable de décider comment réagir. Sous le choc, il s'était immobilisé, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à la manière d'un poisson étouffant à l'air libre. Les sentiments humains (ou plutôt elfe, dans le cas présent) n'avaient jamais été son point fort. L'elfe finit par lui tourner le dos, mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ? articula difficilement l'archer. »

L'elfe resserra son écharpe autour de lui et se retourna à moitié vers lui, fébrile.

« J'ai... J'ai fait... Non rien.

\- Allez, tu peux m'en parler, je dirais rien aux autres. »

Mani fit volte-face. Son visage ne se stoppa qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'archer qui ne cilla pas, peu impressionné. Les pupilles noisettes de son interlocuteur semblaient lire au plus profond de son âme. Et étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait même plutôt bien. Balthazar disait souvent qu'il aimerait bien trouver quelqu'un qui le regarderait comme Mani le regardait. Il ne savait pas franchement comment il était censé le prendre mais cette pensée parasite l'empêcha sans doute de rougir. Mani ne disait rien, se contentant de le dévisager.

« Quoi ? finit par lâcher Shin, trouvant finalement la situation étrange après deux minutes ainsi.

\- Si... Si quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose d'horrible à un ami dans son enfance et n'en avait pas parler à temps à ce même ami très proche, est-ce que tu lui en voudrais ? »

Shin fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas l'intonation qu'avait pris son ami. Cette phrase sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche et même si l'elfe n'était pas connu pour ses éclats de vocabulaire, ce genre de paroles ne lui ressemblait pas. Voyant malgré tout que cela lui tenait à cœur, il décida d'y répondre sincèrement.

« Je lui en voudrais certainement au début. Puis si c'est un ami vraiment proche, j'oublierai cet acte et je passerai à autre chose. Je suppose. Pourquoi ? »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mani cherchait à lui dire quelque chose et il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. L'elfe recula, un brin nerveux. Il se mit à se frotter le bras, cherchant ses mots.

« Il y a une cinquantaine d'années, je n'étais pas... comme ça. »

Mani releva timidement les yeux vers lui. Shin lui ordonnait silencieusement de poursuivre, le visage plus fermé qu'il y a quelques secondes. Il poussa un soupir.

« Je faisais partie d'un groupe, la Mêta-Lignée. C'était une guilde très fermée et à la sélection impitoyable. Je débutais alors à peine les voyages et le destin a voulu que je me trouve sur leur route. Ils m'ont promis or et logement en échange de services. »

Les mains de l'herboriste se mirent à frémir. Il était nerveux et Shin le remarqua immédiatement. Les sourcils froncés, il prit la parole.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit ça.

\- Oui, mais... C'était bien pire que ça. J'essaye de garder une image optimiste de ces années, pour éviter d'y repenser... En gros, quand tu atteins un certain nombre de missions, ils te jettent dans une arène, avec d'autres apprentis. On nous demande de nous entretuer et le dernier gagne une formation pour... pour des missions plus intéressantes que juste des vols dans les marchés de la ville. »

L'archer se figea, le visage de plus en plus pâle.

« Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette histoire.

\- Quand j'ai... gagné le tournoi, j'étais traumatisé. Je ne voulais plus toucher à une arme. Mais ils m'ont menacé. Et envoyé en « épreuve d'initiation ». »

Mani prit une longue inspiration. La suite n'allait pas plaire au demi-élémentaire et il craignait sa réaction. Ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlée et la panique le gagnait petit à petit.

« Continue, répliqua froidement Shin. »

L'elfe hocha la tête et reprit péniblement.

« Le clan Kory avait des concurrents financiers dans la ville de Kirov. Pour fêter mon entrée dans le clan, on m'a demandé d'y aller. Avec l'escadron. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de refuser. Quand on est arrivés... Ils ont commencé à tuer les villageois qui traînaient. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation. Ils ont commencé à s'entretuer et je ne savais plus ce que j'étais censé faire. Je me suis caché dans une cave, à pleurer comme un enfant. Quand je suis ressorti, il ne restait que... des cadavres. Partout. La Mêta-Lignée était repartie sans moi et je me suis retrouvé livré à moi-même. »

Il n'osa pas relever les yeux.

« Ton père était toujours en vie, debout au milieu du village, blessé. Quand il m'a vu... Il est devenu fou. Il m'a foncé dessus en hurlant. J'ai essayé de le calmer, de lui expliquer. Mais il... Il ne s'arrêtait pas. J'avais peur, et dans la panique j'ai... Mes machettes se sont animées et elles l'ont tué sur le coup. »

Il y eut un long silence. Effrayé, Mani n'osait plus relever les yeux. Le regard baissait, il pouvait voir les veines de son interlocuteur ressorties sous la pression de ses poings fermés. Il tremblait. Courageusement, l'elfe leva la tête. Il fut propulsé en arrière par un mur de glace qui l'envoya voler vers le campement. Mani s'écrasa entre Bob et Grunlek, pile sur la tarte au pomme.

« Dispute de couple ? demanda le mage, occupé à lire, sourire au lèvres. »

Dans la brume, la silhouette de Shin, menaçante, se tenait, immobile. Ses yeux luisaient de rage alors qu'il se rapprochait pas à pas, une dague de glace dans la main. Prenant soudainement conscience de la situation, Balthazar et Grunlek se placèrent entre les deux.

« Il se passe quoi là ? lâcha Grunlek. Shin ?

\- Sérieux les gars, c'est pas cool, Grunlek a passé du temps sur cette tarte aux pommes. »

Shin continua d'avancer. Il tenta de contourner le nain mais ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille, le tenant fermement. Derrière Bob, Mani se relevait difficilement.

« J'ai raté un chapitre ? poursuivit le mage. Hier vous vous faisiez des câlins sur le pont du bateau et aujourd'hui vous vous entretuez ? Elle est un peu violente votre rela... »

Un tas de neige tomba sur la tête du mage qui poussa un cri outré, cherchant à se débarrasser de la poudreuse. Grunlek, plus concentré, retenait toujours Shinddha.

« Calme-toi, on va en parler. Vous allez tous les deux vous asseoir et nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il a tué ma famille, cracha le demi-élémentaire. Il les a regardé mourir et il a rien fait ! »

Grunlek et Balthazar se tournèrent vers Mani. L'elfe, les yeux au sol, ne répliqua pas. Le nain ferma un instant les yeux.

« Shin, quand on s'est rencontré, tu as dit que tu voulais abandonner la vengeance, parce qu'il ne servait à rien de courir après des meurtriers certainement morts depuis plusieurs années. Tu vaut mieux que ça. Je le sais. Pose cette dague. »

L'archer lança un regard désolé vers le nain. Ce dernier, comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, planta ses deux jambes à terre. Une peau de pierre recouvrit immédiatement la moindre parcelle de son corps alors qu'un vent glacial s'abattait sur lui. Prisonnier du golem, Shin ne pouvait plus bouger, ce qui l'énervait. Il se débattait, poussant des hurlements sauvages en essayant de dégager son bras de la pierre.

Balthazar et Mani, choqués, hésitaient sur la marche à suivre. Finalement, le mage se tourna vers l'elfe.

« Sauve-toi. Pars dans la forêt et ne reviens pas avant plusieurs jours. Là tout de suite, il va te tuer. Grunlek ne va pas pouvoir le retenir indé t-en, vite. »

Mani finit par se relever et fonça vers les bois. Bob siffla Eden, lui ordonnant de partir à sa suite. Il ne savait pas si la louve avait compris, mais elle sembla prendre la direction indiquée. Il se tourna ensuite vers la scène irréaliste qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Grunlek avait plaqué les deux bras de Shin au sol, l'empêchant de bouger. Balthazar lança un regard vers Mani, fuyant au loin.

« Bon... Aux grands maux... »

Il attrapa son bâton et se dirigea vers l'archer.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais... Dis-toi que c'est pour toutes les fois où t'as manqué de me tuer. »

Il écrasa le bâton sur la tête de l'archer, assez fort pour l'assommer. Grunlek reprit forme humaine, essoufflé. Son bras humain semblait légèrement blessé mais rien de vraiment grave. A leurs pieds, Shin dormait calmement.

« Et maintenant ? demanda le mage. »

Shin ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Couché près du feu de camp, il croisa le regard de Balthazar, le visage fermé et les mains fermement agrippées sur son bâton. Il chercha à se relever mais quelque chose le retenait au niveau des mains. En relevant la tête, il put voir une des écharpes de Balthazar autour de ses poignets, bien serrée. Son esprit embrumé cherchait à remettre en place les événements antérieurs. Il se souvenait de la colère. De Mani.

« Mani... »

Balthazar se releva, le bâton juste au dessus de ta tête.

« Écoute vieux, ça fait quatre fois que je t'assommes parce que dès que tu te réveilles, tu rentres en mode « exterminer tous les humains ». C'est bon, t'es calmé ? Parce que sinon je t'en remet un, il y a pas de problèmes !

\- … C'est toi qui m'a attaché ?

\- Oui. Grunlek est parti récupérer Mani dans les bois, je prends pas de risques. J'ai rien compris à votre histoire mais c'est parti beaucoup trop loin. Alors on va le faire à la Grunlek et on va discuter comme des personnes civilisées. »

Shin se sentait faible. Quand il baissa les yeux sur son cou, il aperçut un collier d'anti-magie.

« Il est moins puissant que celui de Tesla, s'excusa le mage. Il t'empêche juste d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pendant quelques jours. Me lance pas ce regard là, après vos conneries on a paniqué. Donc oui, j'ai cherché des moyens de calmer le jeu.

\- Je vais bien, répliqua froidement l'archer.

\- C'est ça. Et Théo n'a pas tué la petite fille. Je te détache. Si tu tentes de t'enfuir encore une fois, je te jure que je te crâme le cul. »

Reconnaissant, l'archer se laissa faire et s'étira pendant un long moment. Il se sentait vide, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve. Et puis, au loin, il l'aperçut. Mani suivait Grunlek, visiblement mal en point. Il boitait, les vêtements arrachés. En approchant, les deux aventuriers purent voir les énormes cernes entourant ses yeux. Grunlek aussi semblait fatigué. Il sourit néanmoins chaleureusement à Shin en voyant qu'il était éveillé.

Mais l'archer ne le regardait déjà plus. Les yeux braqués sur l'elfe, il s'était tendu. Mani se laissa tomber en face de lui, silencieux. Grunlek et Balthazar se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

« Il faut que je vous prenne la main pour que vous vous fassiez un bisou de réconciliation ? lâcha Balthazar pour détendre l'atmosphère. Allez les mecs, cette ambiance est horrible, moi je vais pas le supporter tout le reste du voyage. »

Shin se tourna vers Mani, en soupirant.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as dit que maintenant ?

\- Parce que j'ignorais qui tu étais, répliqua l'elfe. Je pensais pas que... Enfin que tu viendrais de ce clan-là. Je te l'aurais dit avant sinon, tu imagines bien.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- Depuis qu'on est sorti de chez les nains et que tu as commencé à parler de ton village. Tu avais l'air tellement heureux... Je ne pouvais juste pas te le dire, j'en étais incapable. Et puis, pour moi, c'est du passé. Je suis un elfe différent aujourd'hui.

\- C'est facile de dire ça. Moi non plus, je suis pas la même personne aujourd'hui. Parce qu'une bande d'assassins est venue dans mon village et a massacré tout le monde. Parce qu'il se trouve qu'une des personnes que je considérais comme proche n'a pas eu le cran de me le dire dès le début. »

Grunlek et Balthazar suivaient la discussion avec attention. Le mage prit soudainement la parole.

« Quand j'ai rencontré Théo, il venait de traîner des innocents sur la place publique, dans un grand bûcher. Dedans, il y avait des personnes que je connaissais. J'ai pas pu les sauver, parce que j'y serais passé. La deuxième fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai essayé de le tuer. Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Je me suis retrouvé prisonnier avec ce tyran qui devait me garder. Mais j'ai fini par lui soutirer des informations. Il n'aimait pas son travail, il avait été contraint de le faire et il n'avait pas voulu ça. J'ai mis du temps à lui pardonner, c'est normal. Mais je l'ai fait. Parce que baser une amitié sur des problèmes du passé, c'est malsain et ça vous bouffe. »

Il se tourna vers Shin, qui le dévisageait.

« T'as le droit de lui en vouloir, c'est légitime. Il a merdé. Mais tu dois avouer qu'il y a des circonstances atténuantes. Grunlek m'a raconté toute l'histoire par collier télépathique hier soir. Je suis désolé pour toi, et pour Mani. »

Shin poussa un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. Mani ne disait rien mais le suppliait du regard. Il s'en voulait, c'était évident. Grunlek posa une main rassurante sur la jambe de Mani, pour lui remonter le moral. Le demi-élémentaire semblait réfléchir, les bras croisés.

« De toute façon, on abandonnera personne derrière, intervint Grunlek. Je vous conseille de vous réconcilier, le voyage sera moins pénible. On ne vous demande pas d'oublier... Simplement de passer au dessus de cette situation. On a tous nos mauvais côtés, on a tous tués à un moment ou un autre de notre vie. On fait tous des erreurs quand on est jeunes, c'est pas dramatique. Le vrai courage, c'est de savoir vivre avec et d'accepter qu'une erreur ne nous définit pas.

\- Et heureusement d'ailleurs, poursuivit Balthazar. J'ai crâmé deux quartiers de Castelblanc pour fuir Théo quand on est arrivés à l'Église de la Lumière. C'était moche, mais ça nous a rapproché. En quelques sortes. »

Shin se releva et s'approcha de Mani, qui se figea, inquiet.

« Bon écoute. Chez moi, on paye les dettes de sang de deux façons : par le sang ou par l'honneur. Ça me fait chier de te tuer, alors on va faire les choses autrement. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé que je ne t'en veux plus, tu devras te mettre à mon service. Pas dans le sens où tu vas récurer les chiottes de Balthazar parce qu'il me demande parce qu'il a la flemme...

\- EH !

\- Tais-toi. Pas dans ce sens là. Dans le sens que tu vas devoir laver ton honneur auprès de moi et de la nature, selon les rites de mon village. Plus de combat déloyal, moins de télékynésie. Et surtout, plus de secrets entre nous. Et tu as interdiction de quitter ce groupe tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation. »

Grunlek et Balthazar se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

« Et puisque t'es grand, tu devras aussi aller me chercher des pommes dans les arbres. Et aussi faire la vaisselle à ma place et frapper Balthazar quand il fait des sous-entendus sexuels sur nous deux. Et après je réfléchirais. »

Mani releva des yeux brillants vers lui.

« Je ne te décevrai plus, je te le promets.

\- Ouais. Mais t'es quand même de corvée de vaisselle pour les six prochains mois à venir. Et de pommes aussi. Me refait plus ce coup-là, c'est la seule et unique fois que je l'accepterais aussi facilement. En revanche, tant que tu n'auras pas regagner ma confiance, j'ai le droit de me montrer distant. Ton histoire est peut-être triste, mais pour l'instant, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est clair ?

\- Très clair. »

Balthazar leva les mains en l'air.

« Très bien ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Un tas de neige et de pommes lui tombèrent directement sur la tête, concluant ce nouveau marché.


End file.
